


Worth It (Almost)

by RedScribbler



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Pines family is best family, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScribbler/pseuds/RedScribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblr Prompt; "Mabel and Grunkle Stan"</p><p>Pines family is objectively the best family, case closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It (Almost)

It was mostly the pig's fault.

Okay so Stan was the one who had come up with the whole "Catch Your Very Own Chupacabra" scam, and okay, Stan was the one who had laid out various leftovers and quasi-edible items exposed to the elements for the paying customers, and okay Stan’s safety protocols (Soos with a bicycle helmet, softball bat and a positive attitude) surrounding the designated “hunting” area had been a bit lax, but it was most certainly not Stan’s fault that Waddles had jumped onto the table, devoured all of the digestible (and some indigestible) sundries and launched himself at the gathered crowd in search of more.

Stan nearly chokes when the people who escape the pig conscious demand their money back. 

As he tries to ward them off, he spies Mabel out of the corner of his eye, sitting in the middle of the carnage, cradling the wretched beast to her chest and laughing her head off.

That sweet sound almost makes all his trouble worthwhile.

(When the police arrive however, it really is only ‘almost’.)


End file.
